


Insônia

by atshnily



Series: Sakuatsu, 100 temas. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100temas, Atsumu Miya, Insonia, Livro, M/M, Sakuatsu 100temas, Sakusa com insônia, cgaw, citação Atsumu cabelo longo, noite, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atshnily/pseuds/atshnily
Summary: Onde em momentos de insônia, Sakusa adorava observar seu vizinho e sua rotina.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu, 100 temas. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105979
Kudos: 10





	Insônia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história é do tema 47 da lista de 100 temas que estou escrevendo com o shipp Sakuatsu. Boa leitura!

Insônia.

Algo que para muitos é normal, para outros problemático, para alguns um mito. Mas nunca tem como saber, de fato, o que é a insônia e o que a causa. Os médicos e as próprias pessoas dizem que a insônia nada mais é, que a dificuldade de dormir ou a de persistir dormindo, mas se é só isso, basta apenas dormir que tudo fica bem, não é?

Kiyoomi não pensava assim, pelo contrário, ele adorava sua insônia por já ter acostumado a viver acompanhada dela. No seu novo apartamento, era até melhor para ele aproveitar seus momentos acordados, em que sua mente pregava as maiores peças e o fazia não ter vontade de dormir, de nem conseguir fechar seus olhos e sonhar mais uma vez.

Não era nada novo, especialmente naquela noite de verão em que Sakusa se encontrava em plena 02:42 da manhã sentado em sua cadeira, tomando o seu café passado e lendo um de seus livros novos de um romance qualquer que seu irmão, Suna, o recomendara. O lado positivo dali, era que os pernilongos não o incomodava, então não precisava ficar enfortunado dentro de sua sala e sentado no seu sofá quente, tentando se concentrar em sua leitura; outro ponto positivo era que, a madrugada, os sons que mais captava eram os dos carros passando em velocidade alta, o barulho da cafeteria que funcionava como posto de parada para os caminhoneiros e ás vezes, podia observar atentamente seu vizinho do prédio ao lado, chegando e fazendo suas inúmeras coisas durante a bela madrugada.

Ele era, tentador, aos olhos de Kiyoomi. Não sabia dizer o porquê, quando ou onde começou, mas fazia meses que observava a rotina costumeira do homem que, — agora tinha seus fios loiros novamente longos — chegar todas as noites às 23:55 da noite e simplesmente abraçava seu cachorro peludo e dançava com ele aos sons que tocavam na rádio da noite. Era sempre assim, algo bonito de ser observado, mas sedutor aos olhos escuros.

Seu vizinho tinha o costume também, após suas danças com o canino, de sempre tirar sua roupa, — especialmente a calça, o que já observou que talvez ele goste muito de suas pernas, já que sempre que tem a oportunidade está sem shorts ou sem a calça — a jogar para qualquer canto da sala, ligar sua televisão e colocar nos jogos de basquete que passava na semana ou os antigos. Alguns minutos depois, ia à cozinha e separava algum lanche para comer e voltava a seus afazeres. Havia noites que ele usava sua guitarra, outras o violão e algumas o violino. Ah, os sonhos que saíam nas madrugadas eram tão perfeitos e únicos que deixava a alma de Kiyoomi em paz. Principalmente quando ele tocava Riopy, a versão de violino.

Tinha vezes que cansava de ver, mas seus olhos nunca fugiam da beleza que era do homem encostado em sua varanda, com seu cigarro nas mãos e cantando qualquer coisa que pudesse ser ouvida por todos em seu prédio e também, no dele. Se fosse qualquer outro, Sakusa já teria jogado algo nele, denunciado, xingado ou o que fosse para que ele não fizesse mais nada, mas tinha algo nele que lhe entregava paz, que trazia calor ao coração que ele mais odiava sentir bater. 

Ainda não havia descoberto o nome de seu vizinho, mas qual nome que fosse, ele desejava que ele soubesse que sua voz era perfeita, que seus traços eram como obras renascentistas, que seu sorriso era tão belo que nem Picaso saberia como desenhar, mas que principalmente, o doce olhar que ele lhe entregava quando pegava no flagrante Sakusa o observando, era o que fazia Kiyoomi continuar com aquele doce jogo de perder suas noites de sono apenas para observar o doce homem do prédio vizinho.

Atsumu havia visto que o moreno, o homem do prédio vizinho estava lá, na mesma cadeira e olhando em sua direção. Não sabia quando começou a apreciar tamanha atenção, mas desde quando seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez, Miya soube que aquele homem, era para ele, uma companhia quente e perfeita para que sua insônia pudesse ter fim.


End file.
